


Frozen Hearts

by Shoeless_Sam



Series: Wheel of Prompts [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Skating, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gay Mike Hanlon, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Ice Skating, M/M, Mike Hanlon Deserves Love, Skating, Surprise Ship, With A Twist, give it a chance, reddie if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoeless_Sam/pseuds/Shoeless_Sam
Summary: Victor laced up his skates tight. If they were not tight, he risked spraining or breaking his ankle. His career could not afford that. His scholarship could not afford that.---OR where me and my best friend thought it would be a fun idea if I made a random wheel of ships and tropes and had to do whatever it landed onthis one is HISS and FRIENDS TO ENEMIES and ICE SKATING
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Victor Criss/Mike Hanlon
Series: Wheel of Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832977
Kudos: 4





	Frozen Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> the ship and trope was both chosen via wheel, so enjoy this wacky thing I never would've written otherwise!

Victor laced up his skates tight. If they were not tight, he risked spraining or breaking his ankle. His career could not afford that. His scholarship could not afford that.

Not that he wanted to be a professional ice skater. He was just good and was using it to get into med school. Victor wanted to help people. Ice skating was just the ticket. The golden ticket.

“What are you doing here?” a voice said from the otherside of the locker room. Victor lifted his head to see Beverly Marsh in the doorway. Derry was small and could only really afford one locker room, so it was not surprising.

“Oh! Hey. I’m friends with Henry, he’s on your team,” Vic explained to the girl. She was the only girl on the hockey team, and since he was on the skating team… well they did not know each other well.

“Are you trying out for the team?”

“No! I just… he said that you guys only use half the rink when you practice.”

“That’s correct.”

“So he said I could get some extra practice if I stayed on the other side. I have this super huge competition coming up and with finals-”

“You don’t have time to practice whenever.”

“Yeah. Exactly.”

“... okay. Go talk to the coach so I can change.”

“Yes ma’am.”

* * *

“I’m hoping the girls from Westover come and cheer for us,” Henry commented as he tested out different hockey sticks. Seeming to have a difficult decision on which to pick for practice today.

“If--and that is a big if,” Mike pointed out. “The girls from Westover come. They would cheer for a team closer to their hometown.”

“But we’re the hot commodities,” Richie piped up from his seat on the bench. “Come on. Look at us! Any of them would be lucky to have us bang them.”

“D-d-don’t you have a b-b-boyfriend?”

Mike watched as Bill and Richie had a silent exchange before they both bursted out laughing.

“That’s a good one, big Bill!! Really got me there!”

Derry was not a safe place for people like Richie. The whole team knew that. So they razzed him in the rink to keep the rumors out of the streets.

“S-speaking of your b-b-boyfriend, isn’t that h-him over there?” Bill pointed to a figure coming towards them.

Mike looked over and tried to place the person. It was hard considering they were bundled up in a sleek skating uniform and their icy blond hair was falling into their face.

“Oh yeah--hey honey bunches!!!”

Mike had to contain his laugh when the person walked over to Richie and slapped him in the face. Served him right after all these years.

“Oh nooooooo! We have an ice queen on our hands!!!!!!”

“Please shut the fuck up,” the person said as they took a seat on the bench. Their hair was still covering their damn face and it might be the most annoying thing on the planet.

“Richie,” Henry said soft. “Seriously. Cut it out--I’m sorry Vickie.”

Mike pushed the thought out of his head of where he might know that name from when the coach blew his whistle. It was practice time.

* * *

_ “Vic! Wait up!!” a ten year old boy shouted into the ether as he and his best friend ran along with the sheeps his grandfather was herding in. _

_ “Too bad you’re too slow!” _

_ And yet the boy slowed down and waited for Mike to catch up. _

* * *

Vic watched the team as he practiced his routine. Sue him for not always being the most focused.

He could tell that Patrick was the most aggressive. With his sharp turns and jabs of his hockey stick thing-a-ma-jig. Victor really had no idea what it was called.

The best player was Beverly. She was quick and calculated. Her every move was rewarding with a winning point. It was truly amazing. She was truly amazing.

Reggie, or Belch as he had heard some of the teammates call him, was also quite good. He used his strength and height to block anyone he was up against.

It was a solid team. He knew they would win their next game.

Yet it bugged him. The face in the crowd he could not place.

He would have to ask Henry for the list of his teammates later.

* * *

_ At 12, they opened their letters together. After all, they did do everything together. _

_ It was a funny thing though. How something in Derry could be formal enough to give out acceptance letters. Yet here they were. _

_ Sitting at the dining room table of Mike’s farm. Leroy used a knife to carefully cut them open for the boys. _

_ “We got in!!!” they cheered at the same time. _

_ “I can’t wait!! I heard you can eat the ice,” Vic whispered but Leroy still shot him a disapproving look. _

_ “I can’t wait to be able to skate all year round!” _

_ “Now boys,” Leroy said as he placed glasses of apple cider down. “You have to remember your commitment to this class. Just because you got in and your friends… it doesn’t mean you can slack of. Ya hear me? _

_ They nodded and went back to hush whispers to each other. _

* * *

“Mike fucking Hanlon!” Vic complained to the ice skating team. “Can you believe it?”

“The traitor,” Stan said with the essence only possessed by a fifty year old man that had gone to war. “I remember.”  
“Sorry but I’m new,” Noah said softly. “Who is that? And what did he do?”

“He didn’t show up to a group routine,” Eddie tried to explain.

It nagged Vic that he had left out the most important part.

“He didn’t show for a duo performance. Costed us the trophy and the cash prize.”

“Oh shit. He is a traitor!” Vic and Stan both nodded along.

Ben raised his hand. A trait he never let go of from high school.

“Yes, Ben,” Audra said.

“Yeah, thanks, uh… we never technically heard his side of the story? And I know we all hate him--I hate him! So so much. But what if he had a reason?”

“He knew how much that had meant to me, Ben!” His voice betrayed him. He felt the burn at the back of his throat and the tears waiting to spill over.

* * *

_ “What if I gave up ice skating?” Mike asked into the quiet of the room. They were doing homework together. Trying to catch up since practice gave them little time. _

_ “You can’t! You’re the best on the team.” _

_ “No,” Mike said plainly. “You are.” _

_ “We are then!” Vic’s mind ran with an excuse he could muster up. Just to get Mike to stay. “We’re a team. And we’re the best--we’re gonna be so damn good that we’ll win tomorrow! We’ll get a full ride to that fucking private school. We’ll go to a good highschool. One outside of Derry where we aren’t picked on for ice skating every day!” _

_ He hadn’t realized he was crying until he felt the salty taste of tears fall into his mouth. He couldn’t lose Mikey. He couldn’t. _

_ “What if I don’t want to go to that highschool? I’m happy here. I don’t want to drive an hour every day just to get there.” _

_ “But we talked about this! Your gramps is gonna drive. We’ll carpool and-” _

_ “No. Victor. No.” _

_ Vic flinched a little at the use of his full name. It felt weird coming out of Mike’s mouth. Foreign and twisted. _

_ “I don’t want to be bullied for something I like. And I don’t even know if I like it that much.” _

_ Vic stood his ground. Anything to keep from the pain getting to him. He wouldn’t be weak. Not now. _

_ “I’m done. I’ll go tomorrow. Of course I will. And we can still be friends but I’m done.” _

_ “You can’t leave this behind, Mikey! You can’t because… because… I love you Mike. And I need you.” _

_ When a minute went by of pure silence, he packed up his things and left. _

* * *

Vic got the nickname Ice King from the hockey team after a week of him crashing their practices. He did not let it affect him. Instead, he kept his distance and focused on his work. Mike be damned.

Mike was insignificant to him now. And honestly, putting so much thought into it was just going to make him lose his competition.

Apparently he had gotten too caught up in thinking about not thinking about Mike.

He had skated right into the middle of their fake tournament.

“Out of the way, Ice King,” Beverly gritted out as she passed him. He was confused but her swiftness still caught his attention.

Then someone was grabbing his wrist.

“You know, you should really be more careful,” the person who grabbed him mumbled out. They were pulling him out of that side. “It’s not safe to-”

He yanked his hand away like it had burned. “Stop it!! You can’t tell me what to do!!!”

“Vic?”

“Don’t call me that. And don’t pretend like you didn’t know who I was.”

“I-I didn’t.”

Vic scoffed at that. He did not want more lies from Mike.

“You changed your hair.”

“No shit. Now can you leave me alone?” Vic started to skate away.

“I think we should talk!”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

* * *

_ Mike sat at the edge of his bed and replayed the night before in his mind. There was no doubt that he liked Vic. But Derry… _

_ He couldn’t risk Vic getting hurt. He had to push him away. That’s all he could do. _

* * *

Mike scored the  _ fake  _ win of the practice and the team cheered for him. This was his favorite moment. The praise. The sensation of winning.

Then he heard the blood-curdling scream of pain.

Mike snapped his head in the direction of the noise and was surprised to see Victor laying down on the ice.

He rushed to him as fast as he could. He did not care what Victor had said. He needed to make sure his friend--ex friend--was okay.

When Mike got there, he saw blood and his senses went into overdrive.

He lifted Vic up into a half-hug and surveyed the scene.

The blood was thankfully from his nose and busted lip. Those were things that would heal in a day’s time. So what had hurt so much?  
Victor looked up at him with panicked eyes. “My leg. Mike. My leg--I-I broke it or… I don’t know it hurts so much.”

He was crying so he wiped the tears away before shouting at his teammates, “Someone call an ambulance!”

* * *

Mike sat on the chair next to Vic’s hospital bed. His parents were not there yet and someone needed to hold Vic’s hand as the doctor put on the cast.

“And he’ll be healed up in how long?” Mike asked the doctor. Victor never stopped him, so he figured it was okay.

“About two months. Hopefully not too long.”

Mike nodded along. “And he’ll be able to play? He has a competition in a week.”

“Yes. It’s only a minor fracture on his wrist. As long as you don’t do a handstand,” the doctor joked. Neither Mike or Vic found it very funny. “Tough crowd, okay.”

“Please,” Victor said coldly. “Just leave. I’m waiting for my parents to come, and him to see that I'm not an injured puppy.”

The doctor nodded and quickly left the two boys alone.

“Mike-”

“Vic. Please. Just hear me out.”

“... okay.”

* * *

Mike gave him a quick kiss to the cheek. They hadn’t discussed PDA in public yet. And the rink was a pretty public place.

“Knock their socks off, Vickie.”

Vic held Mike’s hands in his. It was the day of the competition, and Mike could feel Victor’s nerves.

“I gotta with you so hopeful I’ll make it.”

“I know you’ll make it.”

  
  



End file.
